Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{4} \times 3\dfrac{1}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{11}{4} \times \dfrac{10}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 10}{4 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{110}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{55}{6}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{1}{6}$